


邻里相亲

by lightsaber233



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 涉及未成年强迫/偷情外遇/男人生子大纲文，小心避雷
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	邻里相亲

15岁的边伯贤，从小接受的教育是什么都要赢。那天他输了学校里的一场比赛，不想回家面对说一不二的母亲，又郁闷不甘，便在小区里徘徊。有一户人的草坪没按规定的时间喷水，正好把经过的他喷得全身湿透。这栋房子离他家有一段距离，听到声响后从里面一路小跑出来的是一个穿着柔软针织衫的男人。母亲是这个高档居住小区居民委员会的会长，边伯贤有一百种方式对这个不按规矩的家伙报复。他默默看着男人不停道歉的样子，紧张地请他进家里换衣服的样子，拿了新出炉的纸杯蛋糕要给他的样子。男人笑起来很好看，说起话来又慢又软，边伯贤忽然找到了一件他必须“赢回来“的东西。  
  
自此开始，边伯贤放学后都要绕那一边的路，一周有三到四次要去金钟仁家里打招呼。对方年纪比他大一倍，他站上两个台阶才能与他一般高。男人不用工作，料理家事就是他每一天的全部。而他的丈夫在军队里，一个月回不来一次。边伯贤想，他肯定很寂寞。他总是会请自己进到屋里来，请自己吃蛋糕，有时会无意识地说很多很多话。边伯贤只是用了一点小技巧，金钟仁居然就觉得他们很聊得来。但他只把我当孩子，他认识我的母亲，而且害怕她在邻里间的影响力。经过一段时间的观察之后，边伯贤又想。15岁是一个很好用的年纪，金钟仁对他几乎没有什么防备。边伯贤借口让金钟仁教他做那种甜得腻人，上面好多奶油装饰的纸杯蛋糕，最后被吃掉的是他自己。边伯贤下了药，这太容易做到了。单凭体型差，边伯贤并不认为金钟仁能够挣脱自己的控制，哪怕他用强的。但这只是计划的最开始。边伯贤收起了自己身上那件沾有金钟仁jy的衣服，坐在床头等他醒来。他有小狗一样无辜的眼神，精通赢的手段。他用手指摩挲着金钟仁颈上的红痕，那是胜利的标记。金钟仁的脸上涌现出被欺骗的愤怒和被强迫的厌恶，几乎在碰触的瞬间便奋力躲开。边伯贤体会着他的崩溃，将自己推到墙上的力度是他从没有在金钟仁身上感受过的东西。金钟仁的眼睛里有火，有光，有绝望，此时清清楚楚地映着他的模样。边伯贤十分平静，只是看着怒目而视的金钟仁。他沉下声音开了口，说他很会演戏，他留下了“证据”。强迫一个未成年人发生关系，世界永远不会站在你的那边。  
  
现在只有我站在你的那一边。  
  
自此之后，边伯贤的周末总有一天是在金钟仁家里度过。那件脏掉的衣服被他藏得很好，上面干涸的jing斑是他反复拿出来察看的勋章。世人同情弱者，又依附强权，边伯贤编造的故事和他的背景占尽这些，而脱离社会守在家中的金钟仁又怎么可能抵抗？边伯贤不用再下药了，现在他可以在清醒的时候和金钟仁zuoai，看他从最初的抗拒到泪眼婆娑，咬着自己的东西久了就像被下药了一样神智不清。金钟仁大概真的很寂寞，做到最后他总会紧紧地抱上来，一直到高潮过去了才像触电一般放开。边伯贤最喜欢在这个时候吻他。当然做之前和做的过程中也会亲吻，站在门廊还没有进到屋里的他就要去搂金钟仁的腰，追他的嘴唇，但只有在这个时刻最让他心动。排斥他却又不能真的拒绝他的金钟仁，身上还留着他的味道和印记。边伯贤掌着他的后脑，压着他的嘴唇，金钟仁在他的怀里剧烈起伏，瞪大双眼，却又乖顺可摆布。没有任何一种征服比这更有成就感，没有比金钟仁清楚知道那是他的同时却不得不张开嘴巴让他进入的时刻更让他兴奋。  
  
15岁的所有欲情都在金钟仁这里得到了宣泄，边伯贤曾以为这只是在玩，主动权全都握在他的手上。边伯贤体会了金钟仁的奔溃、愤怒和就义一般解开衣带、张开双腿，但他没想过主动的渴求会让他的心脏跳得如此之快。他对金钟仁用放置的玩法，分开绑起了手脚的金钟仁那样缠绵地喊他的名字，求他抱他，那几乎是一种爱情的错觉。还有金钟仁的温柔，被残忍对待了仍保持着的善良的心。边伯贤看他对小小的植物说话，轻声哄路过的松鼠往他那边过去一些。还有他翻起倒扣的相框，看着相中的丈夫忽然落下的泪珠。只要自己提到这个可怜的男人，原本已经逆来顺受的金钟仁就不会停下挣扎和抗拒。有一次他甚至因此划伤了自己的脚掌，在边伯贤将他抓过来止血的时候地板已经染红了一滩。“不痛吗？”边伯贤问他，但金钟仁只是用那漂亮的眼睛瞪过来，直到消毒水的刺激让他快要缩成一团。边伯贤发现他也想要这个。不屈，坚持，他的依靠。他想要金钟仁不是板着脸，哭得一塌糊涂或者不问缘由地承受。金钟仁还有别的，丰富的，生动的更多东西。计划早已无法喊停。边伯贤发现自己想赢得金钟仁的全部。他想金钟仁也因为自己弄出那些样子。他想要金钟仁只属于自己。他开始在洗澡过后故意穿那个男人的衣服，然后等着金钟仁勒令他脱下来，在他面前把“弄脏”了的衣服烧掉。“如果他知道你做了些什么，他不会要你的。”边伯贤说越来越多这样的话，但他很清楚自己并不是为了让金钟仁奔溃大哭直至声嘶力竭，或者让他抄起手边任何一件工具试图与自己同归于尽。  
  
周日一大早边伯贤就会跑到金钟仁的家里，这样他们能有整整一天待在一起的时间。然而这一次开门的是那个能让金钟仁试图违抗自己的男人。他是什么时候回来的？边伯贤全然忘了军队的任务也有结束的一天。金钟仁的屋子本来应该是一个独立于外的世界，这里所有的规则都由自己建立，所有人都要听从他的心思。不过大人都是这样的，看他只有十五岁，看他扯起一个天真的笑容，又是住在附近的孩子，对他便没有多少防备。边伯贤故意喊道是金钟仁邀请自己来的，他们一起度过了无数个周日。之后从屋里走出来的金钟仁过分用力地挺直了腰板，语气却没有任何变化。他轻声解释是因为这里很安静，可以很自在地看书。他是边家的孩子，金钟仁用围裙擦了擦手，自然而然地搭上了丈夫d的小臂。他的脸上看不出任何一丝平日的剑拔弩张，就好像回到了他们初遇的第一天，回到了他对自己的计划一无所知的时候。趁d转身，边伯贤挑了挑眉毛，心底的怒火和暴躁前所未有，以至于他用嘴型对金钟仁做了一句你和我在一起之后演技也变得很好。金钟仁不理会他，对空气喊今天你不是要去补课吗？边伯贤没让他赶自己走的计划得逞，下垂的眼睛真像一只被抛弃的小狗狗。  
  
“我忘了。可我还没吃早餐呢。”  
  
边伯贤故意对着d说，就好像他真的当他是这里的一家之主，是金钟仁的丈夫。最后边伯贤第一次吃上了金钟仁做的丰盛早餐，橙子是刚刚新鲜送过来的，松饼上浇了很多很多蜂蜜。d真是一个幸福的男人啊，他可以随时凑过去亲亲金钟仁的脸颊，后者会缩一缩脑袋，然后笑起来，脸红半张。边伯贤握着叉子，对d羡慕地笑笑，说真好啊，你们很亲密呢，心里却不断告诉自己他也是一个可怜的男人。他的妻子一直都在跟自己上床，而且不会有一丝反抗。趁金钟仁洗碗的时候，边伯贤也找了个借口进了厨房。”我该走了吗？军人的体力应该很好吧？“他压着情绪，故意这么问道。金钟仁没有理他。丈夫回来了，他们的关系他就不承认了。无论边伯贤紧接着说出再多冷嘲热讽的话，金钟仁始终无动于衷。他看他的样子就像看一个胡闹的孩子。边伯贤几乎要把金钟仁摁在料理台上，他们不是没在这里做过。可一点儿奇怪声响都会让d走进来查看。进门的时候，边伯贤注意到了挂在门后的佩枪。边伯贤想着自己藏起来的衣服，是他们发生过关系的确凿证据，是他的杀手锏。他还没有真的拿出来。d看起来是个很正直的人，他能接受这个“真相吗”？边伯贤想，倘若金钟仁众叛亲离，他就会成为金钟仁唯一的依靠。  
  
于是到了半夜，边伯贤又找了过来。金钟仁像是早有预料。他们厮混在一起日子太多了，不只是边伯贤越来越沉迷于金钟仁，金钟仁也越来越了解他的手段。“你告诉他的话，我们不会再有联系。他一定会原谅我。”金钟仁抱着双臂，神色坦然。边伯贤凝视着他很久，没有看到他的颤抖，更没有找到一丝退却的迹象。这是他的金钟仁吗？为什么他会如此烦躁，疯狂的欲念涌上心头，为什么他会如此兴奋？对于掌控金钟仁身体这件事，边伯贤已经做得很熟练了，可金钟仁也已经很久没在接吻的时候咬他。血的味道让边伯贤忍不住笑了出来，下一秒他纠缠的双臂几乎要把金钟仁勒进自己的身体里，让他成为自己的一部分。边伯贤疯了一样将自己的血渡进金钟仁的嘴里，逼迫他喝下去。金钟仁拼命想要推开他，混乱之中谁都没有站稳，一起滚到了草坪上。  
  
深夜小区灯光昏暗，四下一片寂静。边伯贤用上了全身的力气继续这个撕咬一般的吻，就像是要在这里跟金钟仁同归于尽。他碰到了草坪喷洒的开关，就跟第一次见面时一样，他很快变得全身湿透。他忽然笑了，卸掉了所有的力气，破裂的嘴角还在不断往外渗血。金钟仁利用这个空隙翻身压到了上面，双手紧紧地掐住了他的脖子。他也湿透了，额发湿成一捋一捋。以前无论边伯贤用什么方法都不能让金钟仁坐在他的身上动作，如今他看着金钟仁垂下来的脸，抬起手帮他轻轻抹去了睫毛上的水柱。  
  
“就让他这样发现我们吧。让他知道你其实是在跟我偷情。”边伯贤猖狂地笑了起来，不加控制的音量能在漆黑的夜里传出很远很远，“你想杀了我吗？你这么讨厌我的话，为什么不告诉他？他不是会原谅你吗？或许他会帮你杀了我。”  
  
脖子上的手收得越来越紧，边伯贤甚至怀疑在自己窒息之前金钟仁很可能会先掐断自己的脖子。他已经无法呼吸了，但这还不能阻止他说话。“他会为了你一枪毙了我。然后你就可以解脱了。”  
  
居高临下望过来的双眼涨得通红，那些水里好像混杂了他的泪水。金钟仁很爱哭，若是以前，边伯贤对这样的人没有太多耐心。他看着金钟仁嘴唇上自己的血，渐渐的，隐约看见了另一个世界的光。透过对方越来越粗重的喘息，剧烈颤抖着的身体，边伯贤知道这次还是自己赢了。到了最后一刻，金钟仁还是那个善良的，穿着柔软针织衫的男人。他杀不了人。他杀不了自己。哪怕他强迫了他，几乎算是囚禁了他。最后的最后，金钟仁松开了手，瘫坐在了自家的草坪上。  
  
边伯贤花了一些时间平复呼吸，这么大的动静依旧没能把那位当兵的丈夫吵醒，只有药物能够做到。看来金钟仁受他的影响比想象之中还要多。仇杀未遂的凶手颓唐地坐在草地上，好似一个破布娃娃，边伯贤便跪起来又一次亲他。金钟仁没有再咬回来，也不再反抗。他湿透了，身上不停地发抖。边伯贤一边亲他的嘴唇、脸颊、鼻子，一边将他搂入怀里，金钟仁抬起手臂，似有若无地圈住了他的腰。原本计算好的夜巡保安并没有发现草地上偷情的身影，边伯贤将金钟仁送回家里，一遍又一遍爱惜地捋起他的额发，一切又回归了原来的模样。  
  
  
  
d成为了少将，不再需要一年到头回不了几次家。但边伯贤依然固定去找金钟仁，而自那一晚之后，金钟仁对他的所有厌恶好像都不复存在。矛头被他指向了自己，他厌恶的也都变成了自己。边伯贤能从一次又一次的肉体纠缠中感受到金钟仁的消瘦。倘若问题一天不能解决，金钟仁一天都不会停止折磨自己。边伯贤从中感觉到了同样的痛苦，原来这也是在折磨他。他开始像疯了一样希望别人能发现他们的事情，让他能够顺理成章。他能编一个令人信服故事，就能编出另一个。他还会让故事有他喜欢的结局。边伯贤会故意在窗边做，在敞开的后院，在听闻d会回来的日子雷打不动地找上门来。而金钟仁即使担惊受怕，即使觉得很烦，却再也没有拒绝过他。是因为那件藏起来的衣服？还是因为自己？边伯贤无论如何都得不到确认，他也得不到任何金钟仁会离开丈夫的回答。金钟仁到底是怎么想的？他跟以前一样听话，只是再也不会告诉他。他们一次都没有被发现，谁都没有，可这样的关系该怎么样持续下去？边伯贤让金钟仁陪自己过十七岁的生日，再有一年他就要离开这里去上大学。他的计划还没完，远远没完，所以他将生日愿望说了出来。他的愿望是金钟仁永远和自己在一起。  
  
蛋糕是金钟仁亲手做的。看着边伯贤吹灭蜡烛，空气中浮起一缕缥缈的白烟，他静静地说，“我不会离开d的。”  
  
边伯贤已经很习惯应对这样的场合，这样的话。他同样平静，“你会的。”  
  
金钟仁将手掌放在肚子上，“我怀孕了。”  
  
边伯贤露出了一瞬的惊讶，金钟仁的话，或者说金钟仁的杀手锏还没有完，“他会花很多很多时间陪着我。你不要再来找我了。”  
  
边伯贤笑着摇了摇头，伸出手放到了金钟仁的那只手上。他一直知道自己是很残忍的人，“是我的孩子。”  
  
“不是。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为……”金钟仁避开了他的手，最后干脆站了起来，背对着他，“这是我和d的孩子。”  
  
“也有可能是我的孩子。我和你的孩子。”  
  
金钟仁沉默了很久，最后无力地抱住了自己。即使怀有身孕，他还是那么瘦，佝偻的肩胛骨像是被折断过一对翅膀。边伯贤猜他哭了，这让他有一丁点一闪而过的懊悔，心脏有针刺一般的疼痛。他走到金钟仁的身后，透过窗帘的缝隙能看到刚刚放学的小朋友在小路上鱼贯而过。边伯贤想抱住他，或者给他一个安抚的吻，金钟仁却忽然转了过来，弯下身，额头顶在他的肩膀上。  
  
他无论如何都没办法看着自己。  
  
“这是我的孩子。”金金钟仁哽咽着，他被折磨了太久，也被困住了太久。他放不下，也走不出去。他接受不了自己，又无力改变。这是他唯一能做的反抗，“他只是我的孩子。”  
  
  
  
边伯贤有很长一段时间没再去找过他。  
  
他的学业变得很忙，在母亲的安排下，他还进了一家赫赫有名的企业做实习生，过上了睡眠不足六小时的日子。一年一度小区的慈善晚会，边伯贤跟着母亲一起跟那位赫赫有名的年轻少将攀谈，金钟仁就在旁边，他却根本没机会跟他说上一句话。他猜母亲已经知道了他们的事情，只是这些拿到台面上会变得很难看。如金钟仁所言，d几乎用所有时间陪着他，会在他半夜惊醒时给他安抚，在他小腿抽筋时让他放松。边伯贤想象不了这到底是一种怎样的感觉，可他也很想拥有，很想做这些的人是自己。从前金钟仁怎么都不会让他给自己包扎或者清理，所以这是一种截然不同的“赢”的渴望吗？边伯贤发现自己没办法再这么看着金钟仁站在d的身边了，只可惜现在是他必须离开。到了金钟仁生产的时候，边伯贤连夜从刚刚入学的城市赶回来，穿着那件发黄的、一直没洗过的T恤去了医院。d回家换衣服了，他们有一段独处的时间。边伯贤站在金钟仁的床前，带来的气球绑在了床架上。  
  
金钟仁满脸倦容，认出了那件衣服之后还是立刻瞪大了眼睛。不等他说些什么，边伯贤当着他的面将那件衣服脱了下来，扔到了医疗垃圾的收集桶。  
  
“我要走了。”边伯贤说。  
  
金钟仁看着他，慢慢地点了点头。边伯贤以为金钟仁会露出松了一口气的样子，但并没有。边伯贤握紧了拳头。  
  
他可以期望吗？  
  
“你最后亲一下我吧。亲一下，我就走了。”  
  
金钟仁艰难地从床上坐了起来，向他倾过身体。这是他第一次，表现得相对主动些。边伯贤凑近他，轻轻地捧着他的脸颊。这理应是一个很缠绵，很甜蜜的吻，带着无尽的柔情，就像是d情不自禁地亲吻他的妻子一样。边伯贤在金钟仁的唇上摩挲了好久，好久，好像永远都不要这个吻结束。然后他用力咬破了金钟仁的嘴唇，吮吸着金钟仁的血的味道。自始至终，金钟仁没有反抗，没有挣扎。当边伯贤的舌头带着腥锈探进他的嘴里，金钟仁仰起了头，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
再次离开之前，边伯贤留下了一封信。这还是金钟仁出院回到家之后发现的。那封信放在他家里的茶几，寄自一千公里之外的城市。信封上完完整整地写着边伯贤的收信地址。  
  
边伯贤在里面写到，金钟仁，给我写信吧。我很快就会回来。  
  
  
  



End file.
